Es tan solo el comienzo
by HerondaleGia
Summary: La historia de amor de Amatis y Stephen luego de los sucesos de ciudad del fuego celestial. Contiene spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Hola a todos, primero que todo, gracias por leer!

Quiero aclarar que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la bella y muy talentosa Cassandra Clare, igual que cierta parte de los hechos mencionados.

* * *

De repente todo lo que era oscuridad, brilló.

Amatis sintió que abría los ojos, no reconocía aquel lugar. El suelo no se sentía como debía, y el aire le refrescaba los pulmones.

Se incorporó lentamente, estudiando lo que tenía a su alrededor. Era un bosque, lo sabía por el susurro del viento entre los altos arboles, las flores de múltiples colores, y los rayos de luz blanca que se colaban a través de las hojas y se reflejaban en el bien cuidado pasto que se enroscaba a su largo vestido blanco.

¿Que era aquel lugar? ¿Brocelind? No lucía como siempre.

¿Y por qué tenía ese vestido blanco? No recordaba habérselo puesto, para ser sincera, no recordaba nada.

Se levantó de un salto del suelo y avanzó a paso lento por el bosque, a pesar de no saber dónde estaba, parecía saber muy bien a dónde debía dirigirse. El bosque era denso, pero no había manera de perderse.

En medio de su camino apareció un pequeño lago, el agua de este era tan clara y brillante que bien podría ser de plata, o un espejo.

Amatis se agachó cerca de la orilla y metió una mano en las suaves y frías aguas. El reflejo que el lago le brindó la hizo echarse para atrás de un salto.

¿Cómo era posible?

Se miró la mano con atención, era suya, sin duda. Pero no se veía como siempre, se veía más joven, pálida, fuerte.

Con cautela se acercó una vez más al lago, y esta vez se quedó embobada por su reflejo. La mujer que le devolvía la asustada mirada azul era ella, pero mucho mas joven, tal vez de dieciocho o diecinueve años, y se veía terriblemente bonita.

Amatis se dio cuenta de que su largo vestido blanco tenía algunos destellos dorados, como el del vestido de novia de una cazadora de sombras, y que en su cabeza, portaba una sencilla corona de flores. Lilas, muchas lilas.

— Me gusta ese color, resalta tus ojos—dijo una voz familiar.

Amatis pegó un brinco y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo. Del otro lado del pequeño lago, frente a ella, se encontraba Stephen Herondale.

Él también lucía joven, y feliz, como cuando se habían casado. Tenía el cabello rubio un poco más largo y sonreía, como si siempre estuviera feliz de verla.

— Es un sueño — aseguró ella, las lagrimas amenazaban con bañar sus mejillas— Siempre estás en mis sueños. ¿No puedes salir? ¡Hasta cuando tengo que torturarme!

Amatis cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó despertar o pensar en otra cosa, como siempre hacía cuando Stephen aparecía en sus sueños. Había intentado de todo para sacarlo, no pensar en él, no leer sus cortas o ver sus cosas, había tomado pociones para dormir placenteramente, pero de una u otra manera Stephen siempre lograba aparecer.

Era, suponía ella, porque en el fondo de su corazón, nunca quiso que él se fuera.

La mano de Stephen se posó en su hombre y la sensación fue tan dolorosamente real que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Él la veía, como nunca la había visto antes. Sabiduría, le decían sus ojos. pero él no podía ser sabio, apenas era un muchacho.

— Mi querida, Amatis. Esto no es un sueño, me temo — dijo él con voz dulce— es mucho mejor que eso, será dificil que te lo explique. Pero debes acompañarme.

La mano de Stephen abandonó el hombre de ella, solo para moverse más abajo, para intentar entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Amatis apartó la mano instintivamente, un gesto que les dolió a ambos.

— Sé que no confías en mí, y con toda razón — dijo él, dolido— te dejé una vez, y creeme, lo he lamentado todos los días de mi vida, incluso mientras estuve aquí, dónde se tiene todo, dónde no hay dolor, yo lo lamentaba Amatis. No hubo un sólo día en el que no te estuviese viendo.

— Yo te amaba — dijo ella, sin poder contener las palabras, ni sus lágrimas— y tú te fuiste.

Para sorpresa de ella, él también lloraba. No recordaba haberlo visto llorar nunca, nunca.

Lo había visto feliz, triste, enfadado (con frecuencia), orgulloso, melancólico. Pero nunca había derramado una sola lágrima. Al menos delante de ella.

— Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé — aseguró— y acepté mis consecuencias, mi condena sería no tenerte en ninguna vida, pensé que no tenía perdón. Pero estoy aquí, y ahora...tú también estás aquí, contra todo pronostico...conmigo. No voy a perder otra oportunidad. No te merezco, pero aquí estás...debe de ser por ti, ¿Aún me amas, Amatis? Necesito saber...

Ella no lo dejó terminar, se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, con la mayor fuerza que pudo. En los brazos, en el pecho, en la cara. Con las palmas abiertas, para no perderse ni un centímetro de la piel de él.

—¡CLARO QUE TE AMO! — gritó entre sollozos— ¡Siempre lo he hecho! Desde que te conocí, no hay ni un sólo día de mi vida en el que yo no te amara, te amo y lo haré por siempre.

A pesar de los golpes, Stephen sonrió. Como si eso fuera justo lo que quería oír.

— Entonces esto es para ti — concluyó— yo soy para ti, estoy aquí por ti.

Ella iba a preguntarle a que se refería, tomó aire para sacarle las respuestas a golpes pero se quedó pasmada cuando vio lo que había a un lado de ellos.

Una mansión, de color blanco, con altos ventanales y un jardín precioso, se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. Amatis la conocía, puede que la pintura fuera diferente, y que cambiaran los vidrios. Pero ella la conocía.

De repente, la imagen de ella y Stephen corriendo por la casa, dándose besos y riendo, entrando al dormitorio de él y cerrando la puerta con llave hasta que las criadas se enojaban, le rondó la mente.

Se sintió sonrojar.

— La ves — dijo Stephen incorporándose y tomándola por la cintura— Eso significa que tenía razón. Es para ti.

Amatis dejó de llorar y le puso ambas manos sobre sus anchos hombros. No se había fijado en lo perfectamente blanca que era la camiseta de Stephen. Él estaba ahí, siendo tan arrebatadoramente guapo y perfecto como era siempre, y su mansión solariega, la casa en la que iban a vivir, estaba ahí.

— Si no es un sueño, ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Stephen suspiró y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Haciendo que Amatis se sonrojara aún más.

— Es una larga historia — le dijo— vayamos a la casa y te la contaré toda.

Amatis asintió y se levanto del regazo de Stephen, este hizo lo mismo.

Amatis vio que se sacudía el pantalon negro, aunque no tenía ni un solo residuo del pasto, lo que era curioso.

— ¿Vamos? — le preguntó él, arqueando una ceja de un color tan dorado como el sol.

Y esta vez, cuando él le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó.


	2. Capítulo 2

Solo tuvieron que caminar un poco, a pesar de que desde el lago la distancia parecía considerable.

Atravesaron los jardines que Amatis había visto en la distancia, topándose con lilas, rosas rojas y azules, margaritas y tulipanes. De todos los colores que a Amatis le gustaban.

Stephen siguió su mirada y le sonrió de medio lado, lucía tan feliz de que ella estuviese ahí.

— Adelante— dijo él, abriendo la puerta para ella.

La mansión por dentro tenía un aspecto un poco diferente, no había lugares oscuros como ella recordaba, en esta todos estaban bien iluminados, hasta la gran escalera de agarraderas de mármol en la que ella y Stephen siempre jugaban a deslizarse.

— Esto no luce como tu casa— dijo ella— quiero decir que sí, pero...es diferente a la vez.

— Es parte del encanto de este lugar — anunció él con una sonrisa.

Amatis se dejó conducir por la casa, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Stephen le hizo señas para que tomara asiento en una silla junto a la ventana.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? — ofreció él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiero que me digas que es este lugar? — demandó, testaruda como siempre— allá afuera pensé que estaba en Brocelind, pero estoy segura de que no lo es, y pensé que esta era tu casa pero también se que no lo es.

A pesar de que ella no le pidió nada, Stephen le deslizó una taza de té humeante frente a ella, olía a canela.

— Tienes razón, no es Idris — le concedió él, tomando asiento frente a ella— pero si que es mí casa...nuestra casa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

— Nada de esto tiene sentido, debo estar teniendo un sueño febril — murmuró ella— o estoy en coma, o ya perdí los nervios definitivamente...

— Estás muerta— la cortó Stephen, con pena — moriste, Amatis.

Ella iba a reírse en su cara, pero entonces los recuerdos la golpearon, como una llamarada de fuego, todos, a la vez.

La risa de su madre, su padre hablándole a Lucian y a ella, las flores del jardín de su casa, el día que conoció a Stephen, su boda, cuando Lucian fue a su casa para decirle lo de su transformación, la boda de Stephen y Celine, la batalla del circulo, Clary Fairchild, Lucian como hombre lobo, la guerra mortal, Sebastian Morgenstern entrando a su casa. Fuego, dolor, y más fuego. Sebastian, y más Sebastian.

Amatis gritó y se cayó al suelo, Stephen rápidamente corrió a ayudarla.

— Amatis — dijo sacudiéndola — Amatis basta, ya acabó. Estás bien...

Ella se agarró con fuerza a su camisa, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos la ahogaban.

— Fui yo, Stephen — sollozó— todas esas personas...los conocía. ¡Que he hecho!

Stephen la acercó más a su pecho y le acarició los suaves cabellos castaños, en un intento por consolarla que Amatis odió admitir, funcionó.

— Tranquila, amor — le dijo, su voz sonaba tan suave e hipnótica como siempre, incluso más— no has querido hacerlo, no fue tu culpa...fue Jonathan y su copa...

— Soy un monstruo — susurró ella.

Stephen negó rapidamente con la cabeza.

— No lo eres, si lo fueras no estarías aquí — le aseguró con media sonrisa— si te perdonaron por lo que hiciste, es imposible que tú no te puedas perdonar. Serante y verás como desaparecen esos sentimientos.

Amatis lo miró llena de duda pero hizo lo que él le pedía, se obligó a relajarse. Apenas llevaba dos respiraciones cuando todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron, se sentía ligera...casi feliz.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó horroriza.

Stephen rio. Esa risa, los vellos de Amatis se erizaron como si él la hubiera acariciado.

— Te lo dije, en este lugar no hay sufrimiento, linda — explicó ayudándola a levantarse, para que se sentara de nuevo— todo lo que nos queda ahora, es ser felices.

— ¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?

Stephen la miró con una sonrisa burlona jugandole en sus suaves y tentadores labios.

— ¿De verdad que no lo has adivinado, cazadora de sombras? — bromeó él— ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que el Ángel nos enseñó?

Amatis abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró, demasiado asombrada para decir nada, sólo para luego abrirla en una gran O y reír.

No había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan bien y feliz.

Stephen sonrió complacido.

— Bienvenida, Amatis — le dijo, con voz seremonial.

Ella no podía parar de reír.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — declaró ella— no es nada como lo imaginaba, lleno de nubes y cosas flotantes.

Stephen quién le había dado un sorbo a su té, se echó a reír.

— Puede que si exista alguna parte que sólo sean nubes —le explicó— es diferente para cada persona.

— Pero tu ves lo mismo que yo — apuntó ella, con curiosidad.

Stephen pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de decir:

— Supongo que decir que es diferente para todos sería quedarse corto — dijo— hay algunas personas, como nosotros, y mis padres, y un antepasado mío llamado Will, que comparten sus lugares, no he visto a nadie sólo, pero si que he visto lugares con varias casas, cada una distinta, adecuada a su propietario.

— ¡¿Puedes ver los lugares de otros?! — preguntó ella entusiasmada.

Stephen rió, absorbido por el entusiasmo de su querida Amatis.

— Claro que sí, he visitado a mis padres, y a los padres de mi padre, y al padre del padre de mi padre — explicó divertido— todo muy confuso. He visto a tus padres, de lejos por su puesto. No creo que ni en la muerte les caiga muy bien.

Amatis se echó a reír.

— Suena divertido — dijo ella— ¿Y es cierto que puedes tener todo lo que imagines con tan solo desearlo?

— Sí, pero no es tan mágico como lo piensas— trató de explicar él, meditandolo— las cosas no aparecen en tu mano de repente, si no que siempre han estado ahí para ti, incluso antes de que las pienses. Está todo lo que puedas desear por una eternidad.

Amatis rió entusiasmada.

—Eso quiere decir...— empezó a decir con emoción— que si quiero una manzana, ahora mismo...

— la buscas dónde tú la pondrías de ya tenerla — completó Stephen por ella.

Ella se mordió el labio, por unos segundos antes de levantarse de un salto y correr a la despensa. Ahí entre los platos, y muchas otras frutas, se encontraba una perfecta manzana roja escarlata.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Amatis entre risas.

— Ahora cierra esa despensa y vuelve a abrirla — le indicó Stephen.

Amatis hizo lo que le pedía. Y cuando volvió abrirla ahí se hallaba una manzana, igual de perfecta, igual de pura.

Amatis tomó ambas entre sus manos y sonrió.

— Me encanta este lugar — declaró.

Stephen se había levantado sigilosamente, rodeó a Amatis con los brazos y descansó la barbilla en el hombro de ella, aspirando su suave olor. La había amado tanto, tanto, tanto.

Lamentaba no haber estado con ella en vida, pero le cosquilleaba la sangre al solo pensar en que ahora estarían juntos para una eternidad.

Siempre se maravillaba de las cosas que pasaban es aquel lugar. En vida había sido egoísta, tomó mala decisiones y se había imaginado que cuando Valentine acabara con él todo lo que le quedaría sería pagar. Pero le habían perdonado, ya fuera por Amatis o por él mismo. Le habían perdonado y no cabía en agradecimientos.

— A todos nos gusta, nunca falta nada — le susurró él en el cuello.

Amatis tembló de arriba a abajo. Oh, lo amaba tanto, tanto que la volvía loca.

Lo único que quería hacer era arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo, bailar sin ningún ritmo por siempre. Quería besarle esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía en ese momento.

Y justo por eso se puso sería, y se apartó.

Stephen la miró, esos ojos suyos eran capaces de transmitir cualquier emoción cuando quería hacerlo, a Amatis hasta le dio pena dejarlo.

— ¿Y Celine? — preguntó frotándose los brazos. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando Stephen la había besado, no quería que él lo supiera— ¿No debería estar ella aquí también? Es la madre de tu hijo.

Stephen inspiró con fuerza y se sentó sobre la encimera, acariciando una de las manzanas que Amatis acababa de dejar, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de ella.

— Aquí las cosas no funcionan así, las leyes de los nefilim, ni las mundanas no son aceptadas — le dijo— te quedas con quien necesitas estar, con quien amas. Y yo no amaba a Celine, a pesar de que la quise mucho. La he visto, un par de veces.

— ¿Y cómo está? — preguntó Amatis, tratando de esconder sus celos.

— Feliz, como todos aquí — dijo Stephen encogiéndose de hombros— ella...ella sufrió mucho con su familia, lo único que quiso siempre fue sentirse amada...protegida, y ellos estuvieron aquí antes de ella, te sorprenderá saber que aquí se aprende mucho sobre las cosas que hicimos en vida, ya que tuvimos tiempo para reflexionar. También esperé que cuando Celine se suicidó viniera a mí, pero no lo hizo. Yo no era lo que necesitaba, su familia y ella, ahora están muy bien.

Amatis se sintió culpable por los celos que sintió. Miró a Stephen por un segundo, sintiéndose tan enamorada como siempre y más que nunca, ¿Era eso posible? Seguro que no.

— Me alegro por ella — dijo de todo corazón.

Stephen volvió a sonreír.

— Yo también, y me alegro de que me perdonara y pudiéramos ser buenos amigos— dijo acercándose lentamente a Amatis — porque siempre ha sido una chica muy buena, hermosa, nadie podría odiarla. Lo único que ella siempre quiso fue amor, y me rompía el corazón pensar en la mala fortuna que tuvo, porque en algún momento me amó, y yo quise corresponderle, de verdad...porque se lo merecía, por como siempre he sido un egoísta y caprichoso no podía corresponderle, no de la manera en que ella quería...

Estaba tan cerca de Amatis que ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre sus propios labios.

— Siempre he sido un niño, nunca me tomé nada con seriedad — dijo con una risa amarga— pero entre todos mis defectos puedo señalar una cosa buena, que al parecer viene de familia. Cuando los Herondale queremos a una mujer, es a ella y a nadie más. Te entregué mi corazón, Amatis. Entero, no dejé nada para mí y es lo único de lo que me enorgullezco, a parte de mi hijo. Te lo di como un regalo y lamento informarte que no hay devoluciones.

Amatis lo miró sintiendo terror y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Stephen bajó la cabeza lentamente, primero fue un simple roce de sus labios, luego pudo ser llamado un beso. Stephen le puso la mano en la nuca y la pegó más a él, profundizando el beso que más anhelaban.

Y cuando la lengua de él tocó la de Amatis, ella supo que estaba perdida.

Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se pegó lo más que pudo a él, Stephen le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda sin parar. Amatis sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas de felicidad, pero no se detuvo, ni él tampoco.

Lo habían esperado durante tantos años, tanto que ni una eternidad parecía serles suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo.

Sin darse cuenta había aterrizado en un sofá, largo y suave. Stephen abandonó su boca solo para besarle el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros y volver a empezar nuevamente. Sin darle tiempo para respirar, cambió sus posiciones y la puso a ella sobre su regazo.

Amatis le besó la coronilla, los parpados, la recta nariz, las mejillas y finalmente los labios, tomándose su tiempo en este, mordiendo su labio inferior. Cosa que causó tal deleite en Stephen que pensó que moriría de nuevo, y si lo hacía, esta vez iba a ser feliz.

Él le deslizó la mano por la espalda, encontrando el cierre del vestido de ella, halandolo.

Amatis se quedó rígida cuando vio el vestido deslizarse hasta sus caderas, dejandole el torso desnudo. Stephen la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del planeta, la luz más brillante que había visto en su vida. Sabía que la miraba embobado pero no le importaba.

Amatis se cubrió mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Por que haces eso? No es la primera vez que nos vemos desnudos — le recordó el con una sonrisita, mientras le quitaba las horquillas que le recogían el largo cabello castaño— No me digas que te has vuelto tímida, mi linda Amatis.

— Es que... — ella se mordió el labio con exasperación— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer estás cosas aquí?

Stephen la miró confundido por un segundo y luego se echó a reír. A carcajadas. Amatis se sintió embriagada por el sonido de su risa.

Stephen la acercó aún más a él.

— Mi dulce, Amatis. Déjame hacerte una pregunta — le susurró. Su boca pegada al oído de ella, dándole escalofríos de placer— ¿Es el amor algo malo?

Por toda respuesta que pudiera dar, Amatis se inclinó y lo besó, con fuerza, con todo su amor.

Pareció ser la respuesta correcta porque Stephen le correspondió con aún más emoción.

Y esta vez, ninguno de los dos se detuvo.


	3. Capítulo 3

A Amatis le gustaba el dormitorio de Stephen...es decir, su dormitorio. El de los dos.

Le iba a tomar tiempo pensar en aquel lugar como suyo, pero no dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Tan sólo ayer había llegado, había tenido múltiples emociones, y ahora, durmiendo entre los brazos de Stephen, se sentía como en casa.

Su querido Stephen, sonrió mientras lo veía dormir, era igual que siempre. Tenía el sueño pesado y dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba igual de angelical que siempre. Ella le acarició los suaves y algo largos rizos dorados y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que este sonriera y se removiera un poco.

— Estás despierto — dijo ella riéndose — vamos, abre los ojos.

Él se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

Amatis se echó a reír y abrió las pesadas cortinas, para que entrara esa luz tan bonita de la mañana. A fuera, el bosque parecía brillar con más encanto que el día anterior, todo era aún más perfecto si es que eso se podía.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — protestó ella riendo— el día está hermoso.

— Aquí todos los días son hermosos — refunfuñó él.

Pero a pesar de que trataba de parecer perezoso y enojado no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Se giró y le sonrió al amor de su vida, Amatis lucía escandalosamente bonita el día de hoy.

— No debería estar permitido que fueras tan bella— se "quejó" él.

Ella se sonrojó pero le sonrió abiertamente.

— Lo mismo te digo, no te recordaba tan hermoso.

— Es el efecto del lugar — aceptó él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

Amatis rió suavemente y se acostó sobre su pecho.

— No pensé que volvería a ser tan feliz — dijo con un suspiro, mientras le acariciaba el duro abdomen— ni tan joven.

Stephen se echó a reír y Amatis disfrutó del movimiento de su vientre.

— Pues deberías prepararte, porque vas a ser aún más feliz — dijo él dándole un besito sobre la línea del cabello antes de incorporarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó ella disfrutando de la vista de su firme espalda.

Sin resistirse más, se inclinó hacía el y le dio besitos en su pecosa espalda, robandole la poca concentración que ya tenía.

— Me dejas sin capacidades cerebrales — protestó Stephen.

— No es que antes tuvieras muchas, Steph — bromeó ella.

Él le dio una muy falsa mirada irritada y se inclinó hacía la mesita de noche, sacando algo de un cajón.

— Sabía que estaría aquí — dijo con alegría— hay algo que quiero darte.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja con picardía.

— ¿No es suficiente todo lo que me diste anoche?

Stephen alzó ambas cejas y la miró con sorpresa. Amatis sintió esa hambre de él de nuevo, era tan hermoso.

— Wao, Amatis— dijo riendo— nunca había entendido esa frase de "hay personas a las que la muerte les queda bien" pero supongo que se referían a ti.

Ella lo abrazó mientras se reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Y quién dice esa frase tan horrible? — se burló.

Stephen se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, una vez se lo escuché decir a Will y a Jessamine — dijo él y al ver la mirada confusa de ella añadió— Will es uno de esos antepasados de los que te hablé. Quiero suponer que es algo que dirían en sus tiempos y que no estaba molestando a su pobre amiga.

Amatis se echó a reír.

— Si era un Herondale, yo apostaría por la segunda.

— Yo también— aceptó Stephen.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó ropa que había sobre la silla. La miró con diversión.

— Se que soy guapo pero no tienes que mirarme así — le dijo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Que presumido eres, Stephen Herondale— dijo riendo.

Él le pasó la ropa que colgaba de un gancho. Era un vestido rosa, muy bonito, esta vez corto y sencillo.

— Vístete, quiero que salgamos.

Amatis se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Se sentía viva, sentía que era corriente eléctrica.

— Supongo que uno aquí no necesita bañarse— dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

— Supones bien— le dijo él con una sonrisa — no es necesario pero podemos hacerlo por diversión, cuando quieras.

Había cierta promesa en sus palabras que hizo que Amatis se sonrojara violentamente. Miró hacía el espejo, dónde su joven y feliz yo le devolvió la mirada. Con ese vestido rosa sus ojos azules se veían aún más brillantes y juguetones.

— ¿Y tengo que usar vestido todo el tiempo? — preguntó pasando una mano por su rizado y ahora perfecto cabello castaño— que fastidio.

Stephen se echó a reír con fuerza.

— No te hagas, están aquí porque los deseas.

Ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Siempre soñé con ser una de esas chicas a la que los vestidos se le veían bien—dijo Amatis en tono soñador.

Stephen se adelantó unos pasos sólo para quedar delante de ella y agacharse para robarle un pequeño beso.

— Siempre te han quedado bien — le dijo— todo te queda bien, a mis ojos siempre has sido la más hermosa mujer del mundo, y no entiendo como no lo notas.

Amatis le sonrió, si la eternidad iba a ser siempre así, no creía que hubiera manera de cansarse.

Stephen volvió a tomarla de la mano y cuando estuvieron fuera la dirigió hacía el otro lado de la mansión, lejos de los bosques. A un lugar que era muchas colinas de un verde brillante.

Amatis lo siguió, corrieron y rieron, resbalaron y giraron sobre la colina. Como unos niños, ¿Eso eran no? Unos niños con muchos años.

Stephen la haló hasta que quedaron tan solo a unos centímetros y la besó. Profundamente, como si no hubiera mañana.

Amatis se aferró a la manga de su suéter gris y suspiró contra su boca, no quería que ese beso acabara nunca, de seguro podían quedarse así toda la eternidad. No necesitaban respirar si ya estaban muertos.

Pero mientras hacía planes de besarlo para siempre, Stephen la apartó y se puso en pie.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Amatis, preocupada.

Como Stephen no le respondió, ella se puso en pie y caminó a su lado. Él estaba contemplando algo, en la distancia. Lejos de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó angustiada.

— Amatis — dijo él, mirándola con intensidad— ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Amatis dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en el lugar. Las suaves colinas le habían parecido ligeramente familiares, pero ahora podía reconocerlas. El tono verde del pasto, las rocas grises que habían alrededor. Y un solitario árbol.

Dejándose llevar por los recuerdo caminó hasta el. Era un roble, alto, casi sin vida. Pero lo que la maravilló fue lo que marcaba en su tronco.

Tallado sobre el corazón mal dibujado, estaba su nombre y el de Stephen. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír, le recordó a unos tiempos dulces en el que Stephen estaba tan enamorado que le daba por hacer cursilerías, incluso mientras él marcaba el árbol con sus nombres, ellos se habían burlado de lo tonto que era.

— Aquí me pediste matrimonio — susurró ella.

Esperó un comentario sarcástico, o gracioso por parte de él, pero al notar su inusual silencio se giró preocupada.

Y ahí estaba él, con una rodilla sobre el pasto, y los ojos honestos, brillantes.

El corazón quería salirse del pecho de Amatis.

— Mi querida, Amatis — dijo con intesidad— ya tuve una vida donde hice todo mal, dónde amé y perdí, dónde entregué mi lealtad a todo el que no se la merecía y dejé a las personas que más amaba de lado. Ya no puedo hacer nada para enmendar lo que hice, pues el pasado está escrito en piedra, no cambia. Pero todo lo demás a mi alrededor lo hizo, excepto mi amor por ti. Te he anhelado como no te imaginas, viviendo con la certeza de que ya nunca volverías a mí, te he visto y sufrido contigo, porque yo quería ser la causa de tus alegrías y sólo te ocasioné tristezas, añoré que te volvieras a enamorar, de alguien más, aunque eso me rompiera el corazón, verte sufrir me rompía el alma. ¿Y que puede importar mi felicidad, si lo único que yo quiero es la tuya? Mi Amatis, te merecías la mejor de las vidas, y a la mejor familia. Y lo que no te arrebaté yo, te lo arrebató Sebastian, mientras no eras tú sufrí contigo, y cuando moriste, yo morí contigo, pensé que ya no podría verte más, pero ahora estás aquí. Si se algo, es que no he sido el mejor de los hombres, no me merezco tú corazón y nunca podré aspirar a tu amor, pero de todas maneras tú me los has dado ¿No es así?, no sé que habré hecho para merecer a una mujer como tú, tan buena, tan hermosa. Y dos veces, pero papá decía que las cosas buenas que vienen en la vida no se cuestionan, sólo se aceptan. No puedo pedir que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, ya que no te lo merecías. Pero te ruego que me perdones por ser un egoísta y amarte de todas maneras, que me perdones ahora porque aspiro a tu perdón y a tu amor. Que me perdones porque quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esposa...Amatis, eres mi alma, lo mejor de mí, ¿Quisieras llevar el anillo de mi familia otra vez? ¿Quisieras ser mi hogar?

Amatis observó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que él había tomado antes en su dormitorio. Ahí brillando en plata estaba el anillo, firme, con diseño de aves en vuelo y la letra _H,_

 _El anillo Herondale._

Amatis no tenía ni idea de cuando había comenzado a llorar, pero sabía que no podía detenerse.

Se arrodilló junto a Stephen y le pasó las manos sobre los hombros, admirando al hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás.

— No hay nada que perdonar — le dijo— pues mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, soy una egoísta también, porque lo alejé de todos los demás, lo reservé para ti y sólo para ti. Morí amándote, y aquí estoy, haciéndolo de nuevo, porque siempre supe que una vida amándote no iba a ser suficiente. Claro que quiero ser tu esposa, Stephen Herondale.

El sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de lágrimas y sentimientos que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

Stephen se echó un poco para atrás y le acarició sus cabellos castaños. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero él sonreía, porque no podía imaginar una felicidad más grande que esta.

— ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé? — le preguntó de repente— se que en vida no tuviste hijos.

— No puedo, Steph. Soy muy...

La mirada sonriente de Stephen la hizo callar.

— Y las cosas no funcionan así aquí— adivinó ella— ¿No es así?

Stephen se echó a reír.

— Pienso que a Jace le gustaría tener hermanos — sugirió Stephen.

Amatis asintió con convicción.

— Los tiene, los Lightwood...

— ¡Pues entonces que tengas más!— declaró satisfecho.

Amatis le sonrió.

— Cierto, así cuando venga tendrá con quién divertirse.

— Cuando venga va a querer molerme a golpes— dijo Stephen riendo, aunque había un deje de preocupación— no creo que pueda ganarle, está muy bien entrado...lo lógico ya que es mi hijo.

— ¿Crees que cuando venga se quede con nosotros? — preguntó Amatis con curiosidad.

Stephen se dejó caer en el pasto y Amatis hizo lo propio, a su lado. Posando la mano sobre el corazón acelerado de él.

— No me gusta pensar en la muerte de mi hijo, pero estoy seguro de que no se quedará aquí — dijo, con alegría y algo de tristeza— ni siquiera con su madre, no nos conoció. Se que tendrá su propio lugar, con sus amigos, y su familia, y esa niña...la pelirroja pecosa.

— Clary — le dijo Amartis, sonriendo al pensar en la hijastra de su hermano— Está muy enamorada de él, ambos son muy necios, perfectos para el otro.

Stephen sonrió.

— Espero que sea inteligente entonces, y no la dejé ir.

— Estoy tan segura de que no lo hará— prometió Amatis— como estoy segura de que a pesar de que viva en otro lado, te vendrá a visitar, está confundido pero es bastante curioso, vendrá y luego te querrá, y a Celine, y sus hermanos. Y entonces podrás ser muy feliz.

Cuando Stephen sonrió Amatis se sintió como si todas las estrellas del cielo salieran y la saludaran.

— ¿Y seremos felices? — le preguntó él.

— Para siempre — le dijo ella— pero no el para siempre de los finales. El nuestro es tan solo un comienzo.


End file.
